The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ilex aquifolium and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Spek 02’. ‘Spek 02’ is a new cultivar of holly grown for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in November of 2001 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of an unnamed plant of Ilex aquifolium from his breeding program that was growing in a field plot in Boskoop, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in June of 2002 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.